I'm Still Here: A Sonny With A Chance Love Story
by ImThatChick
Summary: With new guest stars on So Random!, the girls are swooning. But when someone takes an interest in Sonny, will Chad discover feelings he never knew he had?


Sonny's P.O.V.

I lounged on the couch in my new LA apartment. My television was on, and I was half-watching a rerun episode of Meal or No Meal, another show under the Condor Studios Production label. Some random guy was shouting out random numbers and failing epically. _Sucks to be him.... _I thought as I continued to gaze at the TV.

_Moo… Moo… Moo…. _

My cell phone continued to moo from its spot in my pocket. I pulled out the long, thin device and looked at the screen. "_Tawni_" the display flashed. I pressed the "talk" button with my thumb and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed from wherever she was. I detected an edge in her voice, but I couldn't decipher exactly what it was. "You have to get to the studio. Like _now!_"

"What? What's going on?" She had me worried now. She'd never called me with this type of urgency in her voice.

"Marshall just said he wanted you to be here because he has some big news. So hurry up and get your butt over here!"

"I'm on my way, right now." I turned off the TV, grabbed a jacket and was out the door in three seconds flat.

I bolted through the giant doors of the prop house. "I'm here, I'm here!" I looked around. Everyone was there; Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, Marshall…

"So guys," Marshall started. "We're going to have three guest stars on this week's show."

That got all five of us "Randoms", as Chad Dylan Cooper and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast insisted on calling us, buzzing, trying to guess who the secret stars might be. Names floated around the room.

"_Efron?" _

" _Lautner?" _

"_Tisdale?"_

" _Gomez?"_

" _Lovato?"_

" _Hudgens?"_

" _Cyrus?"_

"Marshall, just tell us who it is." I said, finally breaking the madness.

"Have you kids heard of a band called 'The Jonas Brothers'?" He asked in response.

"Oh my Gosh!" Tawni practically exploded. I looked over at her and I imagine confusion was the dominant expression on my face. "Sonny, you've never heard of the Jonas Brothers?"

"Seriously?" Nico asked incredulously. "Did you not have music up in Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, Sonny. The Jonases are _huge_!" Grady added.

"I'm sorry…?" I replied weakly.

"Whatever," Tawni said, turning to Marshall. "When do they get here?"

"Sometime in the next few hours,"

The rest of my cast mates began raving. I, in my state of confusion, stayed quiet, just letting my friends have their fun. Once I got back to my apartment, I would go online and look up this trio of musicians. All I have to do is remember that name until I get home. Jonas… Jonas… Jonas…

I walked out of the prop house after a few more minutes of Jonas-mania. _If this is how it's going to be the rest of the time they're here, I don't know if I can take it._ I thought as I walked around the studio.

My stomach growled. I looked down and tried to remember the last time I ate. I settled on the idea that I didn't eat breakfast that morning so my last meal was my dinner of microwave Mac n' Cheese. I swung a left and entered the commissary. It reminded me of the cafeteria at my old high school. Everyone sat with the cast of their own show; the Randoms, the Teen Gladiators, the Meal or No Meal girls and the Mackenzie Falls kids.

I walked to the line and placed my order for a meatball sub and some chips. Moments later my order was up. I grabbed my tray and sat at an empty table. I ripped open my bag of Doritos and began to nibble on one. Staring down at my tray, I didn't realize that anyone had sat down in the black plastic chair across from me until I heard them clear their throat.

Startled, I looked up at the addition to my table of one. It was a man. He looked about 19 or 20, older than me for sure. His brown eyes twinkled under the florescent lights. His black hair was short and kind of poofed out. A smile spread across my face. "Hi. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." The guy said. "I'm Joe."

"Hi, Joe. I'm Sonny." I wasn't sure who this guy was, but at the moment, I didn't care.


End file.
